


Reminder We Care

by SQ_Scrawls



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kinda aimed for fluff here, One Shot, logan is a workaholic, patton forcing Logan to take care of himself, platonic lamp vibes, short little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQ_Scrawls/pseuds/SQ_Scrawls
Summary: Someone on tumblr asked me to write a fic where Logan was “ listened to and happy“ and I kinda think I hit the mark?So here have Patton convincing Logan to practice self care
Relationships: Implied platonic lamp - Relationship, platonic Logicality
Kudos: 26





	Reminder We Care

Logan bounced his leg, chewing on his lip as he tried to focus. He was practically _drowning_ in work, and he had to put in a considerable amount of effort to stay on top of everything. Cutting his deadlines so close was stressing him out, but he wasn’t able to take any leisure time to try and manage his stress levels without falling behind. It was a positive feedback loop that he would much rather not be involved in.

The stress had been making him more… jittery than usual. Which only made it _more_ difficult to concentrate, and he should really be trying to focus on his work but Logan was tired and needed to _move_.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, already mussed from him performing the same action several times so far that day, and threw his pencil onto the desk. There’s no way Logan would be able to finish anything else being this keyed up. 

What time was it?

Logan pulled out his phone, swearing under his breath when he saw the clock. It was past dinnertime, and he hadn’t eaten anything substantial all day. Maybe he’d be able to concentrate after a quick meal. It couldn’t hurt to attempt, at the very least. 

He could hear the other sides in the living room, their animated chatter filling the commons with life. They were playing card games, by the sound of it. That, or board games, but Logan seemed that unlikely. It wasn’t Friday yet, and they tended not to play outside of board game night. 

Logan made a beeline for the kitchen, ignoring the others as he looked for something to eat. 

There were footsteps behind him, soft against the tiled floor of the kitchen.Too soft to be barefoot, they were probably wearing socks. Roman didn’t like wearing socks indoors but—

“Hey there, kiddo!”

Logan closed the cabinet he was looking into, turning to look at the other side. “Greetings, Patton. How is your card game?”

Patton’s smile looked a bit off. “Oh, we’re playing Trouble. Sorry I didn’t come get you, you didn’t come down for dinner, so I figured you were busy and didn’t want to be bothered. I saved you a plate, though, let me get it for you!”

“Oh. Thank you, Patton.” Logan clasped his hands together to keep them still, ignoring the perplexed feeling seeping into his chest. “Forgive me for asking, but why would you be playing a board game the day before board game night? Would that not make you less enthusiastic about playing tomorrow?”

Patton shot him a concerned look as he slid Logan’s plate into the microwave. “Logan, today is Friday. It _is_ board game night.”

Both sides were silent for a moment. 

“Oh.”

Logan swallowed, readjusting his glasses. “I apologize for forgetting, I would have been there—“

Patton stepped forward, fingers lightly grazing Logan’s forearm. “Hey, why don’t you come play games with us after you eat? I haven’t seen you out of your room much lately, I think you could use a break from work. We wouldn’t want you to burn yourself out!”

“I assure you, Patton, I will be fine if I continue to work. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

The other side frowned. “Logan, we _want_ you there. And I want to make sure you’re taking care of yourself. You need a little bit of time off every now and then, you know.”

Logan couldn’t stifle his slight smile as Patton voiced his concern. It was nice to be reminded that the others cared for his well being.

Patton handed him his plate before dragging him into the living room, already prattling on about what they should play next. 


End file.
